


gimmie gimmie gimmie

by deadasadoorknob



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gay, LGBT+, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rivalry, Stephen King - Freeform, The Green Mile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadasadoorknob/pseuds/deadasadoorknob
Summary: Percy Wetmore has been left alone on the E-Block to look after William "Wild Bill" Wharton. Even though Billy's a trouble-maker, surely Percy can handle him for a few hours?





	gimmie gimmie gimmie

**Author's Note:**

> These characters, unfortunately, do not belong to me but were created by Stephen King's brilliant mind. X

Percy Wetmore sat behind the huge desk, bent over his notepad and scribbling frantically. Dark curls flopped over his forehead, sending shadows across his face.

One-minute William "Billy the Kid" Wharton had been lying asleep on his bunk, and the next moment, he was standing in front of the cell door. Billy was clutching the grimy cell bars and pressing his nose through the gap. Foggy drool oozed its way down his chin, as thick as syrup.

'Hey, purdy-boy.'

Percy couldn't help shivering at the sound of Billy's guttural voice. He was sent spiraling back to the moment when Wharton had him pressed up against the cell door, squeezing his clothed cock and hissing obscenities into his ear. He remembered when he'd pissed his pants, he was so frightened, and the other boys had roared with laughter. Percy grimaced at the memory of Billy's dead eyes sparkling with pride after realising that he'd made the other officers laugh. Even tough old Boss Edgecombe had chuckled.

'Do let me concentrate, Wharton. I'm trying to finish tonight's report.'

'Purdy-boy...c'mon, purdy-boy...'

Eventually, the blabber overwhelmed Percy, and he leaped to his feet. The fold-up chair he'd been sitting on shuddered and collapsed.

'What do you want?' Percy roared, and Billy blinked his huge pale eyes at him. They were pretty eyes, Percy had to admit that, although they lacked the kind of warmth that made a regular gaze seem human.

'I just wanna talk.'

'Even if I said no to that, you're going to keep talking anyway.'

Billy chuckled, his long blonde hair trembling as he did so.

'Right-o. So, get over 'ere and talk.'

Percy glared at him, defeated. Then he picked up his chair and cautiously dragged it over to the centre of the Green Mile. He'd already learned his lesson of what happened when an officer veered too close to the cells.

Wharton must have picked up on his nervous energy because he threw his head back and roared dramatically. Percy started and grabbed a-hold of his wooden baton. Billy giggled.

'You really that scared of me, purdy-boy?'

'Shut-up!' Percy hissed, though his voice shook.

Billy threw his head back and continued to laugh, however this time it was cut short when the inmate suddenly froze. He lowered his head and stared at Percy in shock, while his narrow face suddenly turned a deep purple.

'...Wharton?' Percy asked questioningly.

The inmate began to cough and splutter, trembling hands coming up to hold his neck. He began to shake violently before collapsing, landing on his side. His eyes widened and began to gloss over, his skin turning even darker.

'Oh, for fuck's sake!' Percy screeched and tore the key-ring from his belt. He shakily rifled through the keys in search of Wharton's. The psycho couldn't suffocate on his watch - because if people found out not even his uncle, the governor, would be able to find him another job.

Slotting the key into its lock, Percy wilted with relief when the door swung upon. Leaping into the cell, Percy fell to his knees beside Billy and tried to figure out what was going on.

'Gotcha!'

Billy had stopped squirming. An impish grin spread across his cheeks as he gazed up at the panicked prison guard. Quick as a flash, Billy was on his feet and had slammed the cell door shut.  
Percy reached for his weapons, but they were gone.

'Lookin' for something?' Billy teased.

Raising his head, Percy let out a strangled sob when he saw Wharton holding his pistol and baton. He was going to die.

However, God decided to be cruel to him, because Billy turned and threw the weapons out of the door. They skidded along the smooth flooring and across the hall.

Slamming the door shut with a rattle. Billy turned and smiled manically at Percy. The young man whimpered and scurried on all-fours into the corner of the cell, eyes dilated and fearful.  
'Now...tha fun begins!' Billy cheered, clapping his hands together.

'Please don't.' Percy begged. There was nobody else patrolling E-Block currently, and another officer wouldn't be arriving until nine o'clock that night.

'Stand-up. Unbuckle yer belt.'

'No! Please-'

'NOW!' Billy roared, and Percy yelped. 'It's been so long...'

Percy Wetmore stumbled to his feet, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His hands were shaking so much that he could hardly pull the belt out of its loops.

Finally, Billy sighed when the belt hit the ground with a clatter. His boner was evident under his striped bottoms, and it stood up proud and tall.

'Get onto ya knees.'

Percy cried quietly as he did what he was told, hiccupping when Billy dropped his pants. A large veiny cock stared him right in the face and Percy's eyes widened in horror as his own member began to grow.

He didn't want this. He didn't!

'Now suck.'

Watching the smaller man's plump lips fall open, Billy groaned as a warm heat suddenly wrapped around him. He buried a calloused hand within Percy's inky curls and moaned as he pushed the boy's head back-and-forth.

Percy began to gag as Billy continued to force his cock down the young man's throat. The salty taste of pre-come filled his mouth.

Just before he came, however, Billy pulled Percy off of him and slapped the boy in the face. Percy let out a broken sob as his cock hardened even more.

'Who knew that tha purdy-boy liked it rough?' Billy mocked him.

'Stop...' Percy said tiredly, a red hand-print blossoming along his cheek.

'Undress for me.'

Percy knew better this time than to complain, so he silently got to his feet and began to undress. He let his tie and pale-blue shirt drop to the floor, before taking off his shoes and trousers. Percy was left standing in a pair of boxers and filthy socks.

'Boo-ti-ful boy!' Billy crooned, and Percy flushed like a school-girl.

Wharton walked Percy backward until he was pressed against the stone wall. Percy trembled as he looked up at the man who towered over him; he barely came up to Billy's shoulder.

'Is it going to hurt?' Percy asked quietly, tears sparkling in his baby-blue eyes. Only then did it occur to Billy that Percy was most-likely a virgin.

'Spread yer legs.' Billy said as he pulled down Percy's boxers, revealing a tiny creamy-white prick.

Percy flinched as he did so, breathing heavily as Billy filled the space between his legs. He gasped as he felt a slimy digit press into his hole, burrowing deep inside. Billy waited a moment before he added a second finger, sliding another one in shortly after.

'You're a very considerate rapist,' Percy noted, despite how scared he was. 'I thought you'd shred my insides with that cock of yours without giving a damn. Pretend that you're fucking whatever junkie girl you were with before landing yourself in this dump.'

Billy paused for a moment, before curling his finger and hitting that spot inside Percy that caused him to let out a surprised moan.

'I like ya,' Billy replied. 'Even though ya a pain in tha ass and only here to see people like me ride the lightning - there's something sexy 'bout ya. I've wanted to fuck ya since day one. Maybe ya don't believe me, but I don't wanna hurt ya.'

Then Wharton leaned down and sucked on Percy's earlobe, causing the younger boy to gasp and buck his hips up into Billy's.

'But I am gonna fuck ya up the ass until ya can't see straight.'

Percy groaned and blinked at Billy in surprise.

Once the prison guard was well-prepared, Billy replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. As he began to push, Percy let his head fall back against the wall.

'I-I've never done this before.' He murmured.

'I coulda told you that.' Billy grinned, and Percy flipped him off.

Soon after, he was buried to the hilt. Percy squirmed around as he tried to get used to the feeling, before finally nodding at Billy.

Billy began to rock back-and-forth, smiling when Percy's pained gasps turned into pleasured moans. Billy picked Percy up and wrapped the boy's skinny legs around his waist, thrusting his hips up into Percy's ass.

Percy saw stars when Billy hit his prostate, and began to scream when Billy continued to hit him in the same spot over-and-over. He felt a coil tightening in his groin, warning him that he was about to climax.

The other man recognised this and pounded into him harder, grinning when Percy wrapped his arms around Billy's neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Knowing that he was about to come, Billy mouthed intimate kisses against Percy's neck. Percy suddenly groaned deeply, and his cock spurted creamy semen, painting Billy and the cell floor with come.

'Fuck!' Billy panted and came deep inside Percy's ass. Percy gasped when hot come filled him up, and Billy's thrusts came to a halt.

They pressed close to each other, breathing heavily and pressed their sweaty foreheads together. Percy wrapped a piece of Billy's blonde hair around his finger and tugged gently. Billy brought the finger up and kissed it.

'I'm sorry,' Percy said bashfully, 'for being such a dick.'

'Don't worry 'bout it,' Billy replied. 'Ya made up for it - tha was the best piece of ass I've ever had.'

Wharton slowly pulled out of Percy, and the other man grumbled as he did so. Billy tiredly began to dress Percy, slowly buttoning up his shirt.

Percy looked up at the clock on the wall. It told him that he had about fifteen minutes until Dean showed up for his shift. He dressed quickly and was finishing tying his shoes when he noticed Billy staring at him sadly.

'Wait here.' Percy stood up, kissing Billy on the corner of the mouth.

Then he turned and vanished up the corridor, leaving Billy behind.

Perhaps five minutes later, Percy returned holding a plastic tub full of grape jelly. It was the cheap kind, but Billy didn't care.

'Thanks.' Billy said awkwardly.

'It's alright.'

They both stood there shuffling their feet before Percy coughed and looked up.

'Uh-I've got to get back to work.'

Billy nodded. 'Yeah.'

'We'll talk later?'

Billy nodded again. 'Yeah.'

He meant it.

*

Ten minutes later, Percy was back behind his desk and Billy sat on his filthy bunk eating the jelly. Dean stalked into the block, scowling at Percy before casting a look at Billy.

'Why's he eating that?'

Percy and Billy exchanged a look.

'He was being a good boy.' Percy replied.

Then the two young men both started cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! Thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this sour lemon, as it was very fun to write! Hehe x


End file.
